Rain
by Tinkxx
Summary: [Hyunjin x Seungmin] Harusnya Hyunjin tidur tapi keinginannya itu gagal karena sang ibu yang memintanya menjemput si adik di sekolahnya, yang terjebak hujan dan tidak bisa pulang sendiri./"Aku pergi dulu, adikku menunggu. Hati-hati. Jaga jaket dan payungku." –Hyunjin [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Stray Kids Fanfic]


Title: Rain

(Tinkxx)

– Hyunjin x Seungmin –

– **Rain –**

–

Hyunjin menghela napas malas. Ia menatap tidak suka pada hujan diluar rumahnya. Keinginannya untuk tidur seharian jadi gagal karena sang ibu yang memintanya menjemput adiknya di sekolah.

"Tapi, Ma, di luar benar-benar hujan deras," katanya lagi entah keberapa kali dengan harapan ibunya itu mau mendengarkannya agar tidak jadi menjemput Jeongin, si adik.

"Kakak tega biarin adik sendirian kehujanan di sekolah?" Tanya Mama dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan oleh Hyunjin. Terlalu berlebihan, katanya. Jelas saja menurut Hyunjin berlebihan, wanita yang berusia hampir setengah abad itu sudah menangis dan walaupun itu hanya bohongan tapi Hyunjin tetap saja tidak tega.

Hyunjin menghela napas, lalu mendekati mamanya, memegang pundak beliau dan mengusap pundaknya lembut. "Ya setidaknya biarkan hujannya reda dulu, Ma. Aku kehujanan, nanti sakit."

"Kasian adiknya, Hyunjin," lirih mamanya. "Kalau saja mama tidak sedang memasak, mama yang akan menjemput adikmu sekarang."

Hyunjin mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia baru saja hendak melayangkan protes lagi ketika mamanya berubah menjadi tegas seperti biasanya. "Kenapa? Mau protes lagi? Uang sakumu mama kurangi?"

Ya, kalau mamanya sudah menyangkutpautkan dengan uang saku ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi selain mengiyakan. Ia pun mengangguk patuh, menjauhi mamanya dan memberikan sikap hormat yang selalu ia lakukan kalau kalah berdebat dengan mamanya. Melihat mamanya tertawa senang, membuat Hyunjin tanpa sadar mendekat dan mengecup pipi mamanya lembut. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Iya, Hyunjin ganti baju dulu, ya, Ma."

* * *

Dengan langkah malas, Hyunjin berjalan menuju sekolah adiknya. Ia memegang payung besar yang melindunginya dari hujan. Sedikit mengeluh ketika celana panjang yang sudah ia tekuk sampai di atas mata kaki malah terciprat genangan air. "Inilah alasan aku malas keluar waktu hujan." Hyunjin mendengus, menyalahkan apapun yang ia lihat di jalanan.

Ia memutuskan untuk menepi sebentar ketika jatuhnya hujan terdengar semakin keras di payungnya dan angin yang sepertinya mampu menerbangkannya. Lima belas menit ia menunggu tapi hujan masih tetap sama walaupun tidak terlalu deras seperti tadi. Tapi tetap saja ia akan basah kalau saja nekat ke sekolah adiknya yang masih berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari sini.

Ia mendengus pelan seraya mengedarkan pandangannya dan langsung tertuju pada seorang pemuda di seberang toko tempat ia berdiri. Pemuda itu hanya memakai seragam sekolahnya, terlihat kedinginan. Wajahnya yang sedang cemberut dan bibirnya yang sedang bergumam aneh membuatnya tersenyum. Bagi Hyunjin tingkah pemuda itu lucu. Iya, lebih lucu dari Jeongin.

Hyunjin pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di tempat ia berdiri, dengan mata yang tidak pernah berhenti menatap pemuda itu. Tetapi ia mengernyitkan dahinya aneh ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu memajukan tangannya ke arah hujan, menadah air yang turun dari atap diatasnya. Ia was-was kalau saja pemuda itu nekat menembus hujan–dan pemuda itu memang nekat berlari menembus hujan dengan kemeja sekolahnya yang tipis. Oke, tubuhnya memang terlihat kuat tapi tetap saja yang namanya hujan-hujan itu tidak baik.

Sebelum mengatai pemuda itu karena kecerobohannya, ia membuka payung milik adiknya. Ia berlari mengejarnya dengan payung lain yang juga terbuka. Ketika sudah dekat pemuda itu, dengan sigap ia memayunginya, tepat sebelum pemuda itu kejatuhan air yang mengalir deras dari pipa yang ada diatasnya. Otomatis pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya itu mendekat pada tubuhnya, tangan pemuda itu memegang erat tangannya yang juga sedang memegang payung, yang menjadi pelindung mereka berdua dari hujan.

Tanpa sadar ia menghela napas lega. Tangannya bisa merasakan suhu rendah dari pemuda yang baru saja ditolongnya, yang mau tidak mau membuatnya ikut menggigil. Ia memperhatikan wajah menunduk seseorang itu dan sekali lagi ia bersyukur, ia tidak telat menolongnya, kalau saja telat dan pemuda itu kejatuhan air dari pipa besar itu, bisa-bisa ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kedinginan. Oh, mungkin tidak sampai begitu, Hyunjin saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau kehujanan," lirihnya serak yang kemudian ditoleh oleh pemuda yang saat ini sedang mendekat padanya. Ia berdeham sebentar sebelum sedikit menjauhkan badannya.

"Karena aku tidak membawa payung," balasnya sambil menepuk celananya yang basah.

Hyunjin kembali menghela napas. Ia sedikit menjauhkan payung milik adiknya agar pemuda itu bisa sedikit menjauh darinya. Hyunjin tahu kok kalau orang yang baru saja ia tolong merasa risih karena dekatnya tubuh mereka dan karena hujan yang mengenai punggung satu sama lain.

"Nanti badanmu jadi basah semua," kata Hyunjin pelan sembari membantu–tunggu biarkan Hyunjin melirik sebentar name tag pemuda itu. Ah, namanya Kim Seungmin. Hyunjin mengangguk dan membantu Seungmin membersihkan tasnya yang basah, dengan cara memayunginya.

Seungmin mendongak, tersenyum untuk berterima kasih. Lalu ia mengusap kedua tangannya yang kedinginan dan berkata, "Karena memang aku mau hujan-hujan biar sampai rumah."

"Tunggu dulu kan bisa sampai agak reda." Hyunjin mengernyit memperhatikan Seungmin yang sedang sibuk berdecak kesal karena harus terjebak dengannya.

"Tapi aku buru-buru," kesalnya yang sudah hampir nekat berlari menembus hujan kalau saja tangannya tidak ditarik kembali oleh Hyunjin yang juga sedang kesusahan membawa dua payung.

"Kau bisa sakit nanti!" Keluh Hyunjin keras seraya menjatuhkan payung milik adiknya, menyisakan satu payung besar untuk dirinya dan Seungmin. Hyunjin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, ia tidak pernah sekesal ini pada orang asing, tapi kenapa dengan pemuda Kim ini ia sampai terbawa emosi hanya karena dirinya mau hujan-hujan? Padahal kenal saja tidak.

Seungmin menelengkan kepalanya. Membiarkan tangannya digenggam dengan erat oleh Hyunjin. Harusnya ia marah dan berteriak kencang karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang baru saja ia temui–orang asing, tapi kenapa ia merasa Hyunjin bukan orang yang seperti itu–maksudnya ia merasa sudah mengenal lama pemuda yang saat ini masih menatapnya kesal sekaligus kikuk.

"Maaf... Maksudku–ya, kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujan," jelas Hyunjin pelan-pelan sembari melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Seungmin. Ia menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Seungmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ketika merasa tetesan hujan makin membasahi punggungnya. "Aku–bahkan tidak mengenalmu, kenapa kau peduli?" Tanya Seungmin hati-hati agar tidak membuat Hyunjin tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku..."

 _Harus jawab apa aku kalau sudah ditanya begini? Lagipula apa yang kulakukan sampai menghampiri pemuda bernama Hyunjin ini?_

Seungmin mengulurkan tangannya ke rambut Hyunjin, guna menghalau air yang akan mengenai matanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Tapi, terima kasih."

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan kalau aku manusia yang bisa sakit." Seungmin tertawa ketika mengatakannya, membuat Hyunjin mau tidak mau mendengus geli sekaligus mengesampingkan detakan jantungnya yang tidak keruan hanya dengan melihat pemuda itu tertawa.

 _Manis_ , batinnya.

Perlahan Hyunjin melepas jaketnya, menampilkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaos putih lengan pendek. Kemudian ia memasangkan jaket itu pada Seungmin, menyampirkannya ke pundak pemuda yang saat ini sedang menatapnya bingung.

Lalu ia berjongkok untuk mengambil payung milik adiknya dan memberikannya pada Seungmin, dengan senyum tampan andalannya. "Untukmu. Dariku, orang yang baru kau kenal. Pesanku jangan hujan-hujan lagi dan gunakan payung ini kalau keluar."

Entah bagaimana tapi Seungmin menerima payung itu. Dengan cepat Hyunjin menjauhkan payungnya agar Seungmin bisa memayungi dirinya sendiri. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Seungmin sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh. "Aku pergi dulu, adikku menunggu. Hati-hati. Jaga jaket dan payungku."

 _Siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu lagi._

Dan sejak saat itu Hyunjin selalu mau jika disuruh keluar ketika hujan, dengan harapan kecil agar bisa bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Seungmin.

 **END**

Ini remake dari fanfic saya yang Umbrella hehe.

HyunMin trash here! Temenan yuk?:(

Saya balik lagi ke ffn gara2 di wp isinya minsung/changlix/hyunjeong semua:"

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
